


Murasaki

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I DID THIS FOR FUN, Kakashi is such a good bottom, Kakashi looks good in purple, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, NaruKaka - Freeform, Naruto gonna start murdering people, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-War, Rough Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slightly Feral Naruto, Slightly dark Naruto, So don't get your Yaoi Panties in a twist, Too good actually, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: Kakashi looks good in purple. Naruto cannot stop staring at him. He is also, unfortunately, aware of the fact that other people cannot stop staring as well. He cannot cease the feeling of possessiveness and fury that is bubbling up inside of him, and it took him over.Happy New Year, everyone!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. Assignments already done its job of doing so. Give me smut instead. Fics or fanarts are acceptable in currency. Happy New Year! Here's to another year of Yaoi & Uke!Kakashi!

Kakashi-sensei looks good in purple.

Naruto swallows heavily, trying to tear his gaze away. But he cannot, even as Sakura pinches his arm with a somewhat-amused expression, signaling that he is being too open with his ogling. The Jinchuuriki scowls, rubbing the sore spot, while the pink-haired girl skips away on her zori to join her other teammate who was sullenly being surrounded by giggling kimono-clad girls. 

Kakashi-sensei is talking to a fellow Jounin now, seemingly in a friendly chatter, but Naruto can clearly see the way the other ninja’s eyes trailing up and down his teacher’s body, admiring the view up close. Kakashi-sensei doesn’t seem to notice, and while it is almost comical to see such a great Shinobi such as he to miss such flirtatious invites, Naruto’s eyes darkens in jealousy when the man pats the silver-haired ethereal beauty on the shoulder, and over the roar of the festival he hears the man invites his teacher for a drink.

 **“Calm down, brat.”** He heard Kurama mutters inside of his mindscape when Naruto accidentally lets out a feral growl, which scares off a couple who was chatting near him. He pays them no mind, his sapphire eyes lock on the figures of his sensei and the soon-to-dead man.

Kakashi-sensei shakes his head, declining the offer. He wants to remain sober. 

The haze of red recedes from his sight. Naruto lets out a puff of breath. But he cannot remain calm and cool; others, more men and women were raping his beloved silver-haired beauty with their mortal eyes, lust shining as they stare with nearly unabashed desire at the form clad in silk fabric as he moves with feline grace from stall to stall, greeting the people around him with a soft, melodious voice. Hands are touching him, either to shake the Hokage’s hand or to pat his slender shoulder or his back in a camaraderie manner, their hold lingering longer than they should. All the while, Kakashi-sensei just smiles, occasionally nodding if his fellow citizens attempt to make conversation with him, not minding the fact that they mostly ramble uselessly about mindless things.

Naruto growls, unable to accept that these mere mortals are attempting to confabulate with his silver deity. To be near his _tenshi._ To touch what is _his and only his._

“Naruto?” 

Kakashi is startled when his student appears from out of nowhere with a speed that is reminiscent of that his old sensei, the young man tugging at the sleeve of his purple kimono with such force that he nearly tears the delicate fabric. The Hatake tries to pull away, a retort on the edge of his tongue as he is rudely interrupted when he is clearly talking with someone. But curse his student, as he cannot breaks from the strong grip, and Kakashi ruefully remembers that he is no longer able to manhandle his cute little students who are no longer little and cute as much as he used to. 

There is no explanation when he is dragged away from the spot that he was standing.

“Naruto?” The silver-haired man tries again to urge a word from the other, yet is meet with uncomfortable silence. A few eyebrows are raised at the peculiar sight of their Hokage being dragged away by one of his students. However, they let them be, thinking that is one of Naruto’s crazy antics again. A group of citizens cheer as they start the countdown, and all attention is diverted. 

Naruto doesn’t stop until they reach the clearing where Team Seven used to train together, and Kakashi looks at the blond with disapproval in his grey eyes. He glances back at the festival taking place, the cheerful lights as well as the atmosphere coloring even the darkened canvas of the sky a vermillion tint. He can hear the noisy, bustling crowds of people wandering, the shouts of the stall hawkers as they try to attract customers, and he can see the children shrieking wildly as they run through the crowded streets fill with toys and food and wonderful things, their festival clothing in disarray. 

Kakashi looks at Naruto again, confusion taking over as to why Naruto has dragged him over to this particular spot whereas there is a festival taking place where citizens and shinobi alike are happy, where they can forget their sorrows and pain for a night as they celebrate the new coming of another year in jovial. 

As their gaze meet, the Jinchuuriki is looking at him with such scrutiny that makes Kakashi feels even more awkward that he is. He picks at his belted obi, stares at the complex, twirling design of the pattern that ingrains his kimono for a minute or two until Naruto finally speaks, his voice unnaturally dark and guttural. 

“I don’t like it.”

The Hatake peers at his student beneath snow-colored eyelashes. Is he talking about his kimono? Granted, the former Sharingan Kakashi feels that such expensive and high-quality garment does not suit him but Tsunade has insisted that he wears this particular one to the New Year Eve festival for his first year as being Hokage. The design is too elaborate for his simple taste and the smooth material of the silk just makes his skin crawls. It just feels too weird for someone that has for so long dresses in the roughly-tailored Shinobi uniform. He has refused furiously but the Slug Princess just threatened to burn his Icha-Icha books. (To be honest, he does not believe that she would really carry out her threat as she knows that the books were gifts from Jiraiya, but he just went along with it for old time’s sake.)

Too absorbed in his thoughts, Kakashi is surprised when Naruto is suddenly a mere hair length away from his face, intense icy blue orbs gazing into his own grey depths as hands claw into his shoulder blades, pushing them even closer. The Sixth Hokage let out a noise of protest as their close proximity, his chest touching Naruto’s now, their longs legs nearly intertwining with one another. There is a puff of breath against his ear, sunny strands tickling his brows as Naruto leans over him, his height giving him an unfair advantage. There is a growl.

 **“I don’t like it when they try to touch you.”** Naruto rumbles with a husky intonation, before he presses his sensei closer, deeper into his possessive embrace. He breathes in the marvelous scent that belong only to his beloved teacher, tinged with hints of oaken wood and lingering ozone, that just before a thunderstorm. 

His sensei. His leader. His **lover.**

**Mine. Only mine.**

“N-not here, you idiot!” Kakashi wheezes out when Naruto gropes his behind with a large warm hand, but his eyes roll back as a hand slips underneath his kimono to pull a nipple until it is stiff. Naruto pays no heed to his words. Instead, he pulls down Kakashi’s mask to reveal his beautiful, porcelain face and kisses him with all that he has. 

Kakashi practically melts against him after that, and Naruto could not be any more proud of his ability to turn his sensei into a pile of goo. His hand roams his lover’s body desperately like a dying man; touching, feeling, savoring anything and everything that is Hatake Kakashi. He caresses hard, flexing muscles cladded with silk, and while he likes the feeling of it, he quickly sets his motionless lover that is quite paralyzed by his kissing skills on the ground, his tongue still dancing with that of Kakashi’s, battling one another for dominance that he craves and often want. He grips the short hair at the nape of his lover’s neck, and presses even deeper into the wet cavern, all the while his free hand still tweaks and pulls at his lover’s nipples until he is sure that they are nice and red, paying equal attention to both. His sensei writhes in pleasure, hands pulling at the helm of Naruto’s orange yukata as he could do nothing else. 

_More. I want more._

Naruto finally pulls away and Kakashi pants heavily from the lack of breath, his gaze lidded and watery from the heat of their embrace. His pale complexion is already flushed pink, beads of sweats trailing down his forehead as damp strands of silver hair clung to the frame of his perfect face. Naruto’s eyes trailed the string of drool that still connects from their lips together, and a wave of lust hits him harder than before. His mind is lost to a maelstrom of lust and love, tearing his human conscious and rationality over until nothing is left but an awakened beast hungry for its mortal sacrifice. Inside of him, the fox growls with approval, tails dancing in a mad sequence of unrelenting desire and thirst.

“Naruto, no!” Kakashi cries out as Naruto pulls off the rest of the kimono off, throwing the silver obi somewhere off to his left with such carelessness that the tailors would be crying to such disrespect to their work. But Naruto does not care; his one and only concern is the silver-haired beauty straining beneath him. He licks Kakashi’s cheek with a swipe of tongue, tasting salt, and sweeps his palm over the straining muscles of the man’s abdomen, the flat ivory stomach before pulling off offending boxer from his lover’s legs.  
Kakashi is now fully naked. In a clearing that is dangerously near to a festival full of many people. With his student who is growling and panting and eyes full of a carnal desire for a forbidden intercourse with his former sensei---

 _Now people can see that he belongs to me._ Naruto giddily thought. Has he been more aware he would have think more about the consequences that would severely impact his teacher if they were to be found, but as for now, all that he thinks about is the sweet sweet moans of his angel as he sweeps his warm tongue over a quivering, pink entrance, dipping the muscle into the delicious hole, gleefully lapping it and lavishing it with his divine attention---

Somewhere in the distance, in the merry blooming festivities that are still taking place, he heard someone yells out a distorted sentence. With his sensitive hearing, he hears, “Okay, everyone! We have 10 more minutes until New Year so please be prepare and secure your places so that you can witness Konohagakure’s amazing fireworks! Please do enjoy!” The crowd cheered. 

That immediately gave Naruto a dirty idea. And he grins widely until his fangs show.

 _I want my first action of this New Year to be filling Kakashi-sensei full with my seeds._ He gleefully thought. 

“HMMMPH~~~~!” Kakashi keened viciously, trying to muffle the sound with his hand as Naruto’s cock is shoved into him in one smooth motion, stretching him and filling him with so much warmth and desire that his head is hurting. He quivers, trying to adjust to the intrusion, unintentionally clenching around Naruto’s rod so tightly that the Jinchuuriki instantaneously loses what precarious control he has and begins pounding until he’s balls-deep inside his sensei. He pulls out until the mushroom tip of his cock nudges the quivering pink flesh, before ramming back inside the velvety walls with herculean force that Kakashi’s body bounces from his embrace. The Hatake gives a sharp moan, unable to handle the feeling of being fucked so roughly, his features twisting into an expression that is trapped between the pinnacle of pain and pleasure. He writhes feverishly on the cold, barren ground, and when Naruto abuses his prostate, hitting it with such deadly accuracy with that wonderful cock of his, the Sixth Hokage mewls brokenly, his hips moving on their own accord as he fucks himself on that rod. He bites his hand, a silent scream tearing from his throat as his lover grips his bouncing cock with a rough palm, fisting him to completion. Naruto bites with sharp teeth on pale skin that he knows will leave marks, sucking them until his sensei’s body is littered with purplish hickeys. He presses his hands on Kakashi’s hips as they slammed into each other with reckless abandon, hard enough to leave bruises. 

_After all, Kakashi-sensei looks good in purple._

During their furious, fast-paced intercourse, the two barely notice the countdown until their sweat-slicked bodies are suddenly illuminated by a multitude of colors, and there were loud bangs that reverberated the whole city. The sky lights up beautifully as its canvas is painted over by a barrage of fireworks that lit down the world below.

Kakashi groans, while Naruto closes his eyes. 

_I love you, Kakashi-sensei._

They reaches completion just as the biggest firework of all rumbled and spread across the sky. In the aftermath of the fading lights, blue and grey washes over one another in a hazy stare, their panting almost drowns out by the sounds of the their own heartbeats. Silence welcomes them.

Naruto says, “I love you, Kakashi-sensei.”

Silence.

A heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Thre---

Warm arms embraced him in a hug, silver hair intertwining with his own golden ones. Naruto says nothing when he feels Kakashi quivering against him, and ignores that there are warm droplets dripping onto his shoulder that are not sweat. Just deepens the embrace.

 _“Thank you.”_ Kakashi whispers, and the two are together forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship these two that it hurts.


End file.
